1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for searching a missing or lost child, and more particularly, to a method for searching and finding a missing child using a two-dimensional bar code that contain, for example, child information and child guardian information. For example, the two-dimensional bar code may be attached to a child, so that when the child is missing or lost, a finder of the child can easily obtain the child information and the child's guardian information without openly exposing the child information and the child guardian information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many children get lost in crowded and fast-moving places, such as amusement parks, museums, department stores, tourist resorts, and stadiums. Various schemes have been devised to safely hand over such missing children to their parents or guardians.
For example, a method of allowing a child to wear a bracelet or necklace is used as one of the most common methods for identifying the lost or missing child and handing over the missing child to his or her parents or guardians. Here, a contact address of a child's guardian is provided to the bracelet or necklace.
In this method, however, a finder or temporary guardian of the missing child can obtain the contact information of the child's guardian directly from the bracelet or necklace. As a result, the contact information of the child's guardian is exposed to the public and may be used in a crime. Further, if a child does not want to wear such a bracelet or necklace, there may be no way that the child can possess information about his or her guardian.